Ash Vs His Shippys
by WiNxYmE
Summary: Shippy Def: Relationshipping Ash was on his way to his reunion with Dawn, only to find all of his friends female want him, want his love. All of the girls fight for his love whiile Ash doesn't want them love wise but one must get him in the end!lemon
1. Arrive at the Reunion

**Chapter one**

**Ash's POV-**

"Ash, hurry up, we're going to be late!" called Dawn while running up to the Goldenrod hotel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled responding to Dawn's order. "I'm just tired, we've been walking non stop for two days, I don't see how YOU still have energy!"

"We'll, I'm just excited to see your old friends, its not like we have a reunion that often, come to think of it, isn't this the first one you had?" Asked Dawn.

*Dawn was wearing a white hat with a Pokemon logo with her long blue hair streaming down the back. She also was wearing a short black and pink cheerleader outfit.*

"Yes, yes it is. I dont realy like seeing ALL my old friends though." I said in return to Dawn.

*At the time I was wearing my usuall blue and yellow vest with a white undershirt. I also had blue jeans and a red and blue hat also with a Poke logo.*

"Yeah, you did seem kind of upset when you saw the guest list that Brock sent you... By the way, where is Brock?"

"Meh, he had to take the train to Kanto to go to Pewter City because his parents phoned him and told him a girl was looking for him, so naturally he HAD to see who it was."

"Oh."

"Yeah Dawn, you would have known that if you weren't miles ahead of us!"

"I'm sorry Ash."

"It's okay. Well... here we are!"

Dawn and I looked around to see how incredible Goldenrod City looked, as for me and Pikachu (my very best friend), I saw how much it changed since the last time I've been in Jhoto. There were new electric trains, lots of shiny cars, a Pokemon battle arena, the gym was improved, there were hundreds of more houses, a few more malls and hotels.

"I think thats the hotel there." Dawn pointed out.

"How's that the hotel? That's the mall!

"The mall? Wow, Ash can we go shopping! Please. Please, please, pleeease!?" Pleaded Dawn as she gave me the puppy dog face.

"No Dawn! I can't stand the puppy dog face!" I said trying to avoid looking at her. Dawn put her face closer to mine so she could give me a better look at her whining. "Oh, all right." I gave in, not being able to take it any longer. I sadly walked toward the mall, wishing we could check out other stuff first where I hate shopping where it takes so long and theres nothing to do. "Why couldn't we go to the Pokemon Arena?" whispered Ash under his breath.

The two entered the mall only to be surprised to see tons of clothing stores and restaurants, so Dawn and I rushed to their favorite departments.

* * *

_**To Be Continued! This Is My Second FanFiction I Wrote, And Don't Worry, It Will Get To The Good Stuff Starting Next Chapter.**_

_**Subscribe and get the latest news about this story 'Ash vs. his Shippys'. Thank you and i will get the next few chapters as soon as possible!**_


	2. Don't Give Up On Him Deary

**Chapter 2**

**Dawn's POV-**

"I guess it's time to meet up with your friends, eh Ash? Ash?? WAKE UP ASH!" I screamed in Ash's ear who was in a heavy sleep... standing up.

"What?" Answered Ash

"I said, we should go meet up with your friends!"

"Ash, you never changed a bit!" yelled Misty who came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Misty was wearing a yellow shirt and jean shorts with red suspenders reaching up to her sholders, just like old times! Misty had long red hair, wearing it down, and raindrop earings.

"Misty! Nice to see you again!" said Ash.

"What's my hunny bun doing here in the mall, with... her?"

"Gee Misty, I'll tell you after you get me out of this death grip you have me in." said Ash who was now suffocating.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call Ash 'hunny bun'?" I questioned.

"Hehe, I did, didnt I"?

"See why I didn't wanna come here?" Ash whispered to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said in a depressed voice, still thinking about Misty's comment. Yes, I really like Ash, I recently relised it after watching Ash sleep for the last couple of days on our trip, I don't know why I found him so interesting, I just really think he looks cute, and he acts like a father to his Pikachu, which really turns me on.

"Well, allow me to show you to the hotel!" said Misty giggeling while hooking arms with Ash and skipping out of the mall with her recently bought clothing leaving Ash no choice but to skip along.

"Well, mabey Ash and I were never meant to be." I sighed and started to follow them only to see that someone had grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't give up on him deary!" said an old lady who had put her hairy hand around my wrist. "Take my advice, he's never going to know that you like him unless you throw your self at him, show him you care, he-he-he! I heard your plans were to stay a week at that hotel, that gives you four days on the nose!"

"Ehhh, you mean seven, don't you?" I corrected looking back at the old hag giving her a scared look due to her unforeseen presence.

"No no no my pretty, four days to catch him, three days to SLEEP with him, and make love with him!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh girly girly girly, I know you think you shouldn't, but deep down, you want him ALL to your self. Don't you?"

"Yes!, yes I do, I admit it, I really want him to me!" I said starting to get encouraged by the old ladys advise.

"I knew it! Now hurry along, and if anyone gets in the way, I want you to get RID OF THEM, he-he-he-he!"

"I'll do it! For Ash!"

I start running in joy toward the hotel, knowing my new plan will not fail.

**No-ones POV-**

"Good job Ditto!" The old lady complement her Pokemon. The Old lady started turning into purple goo and then the goo on her body started sliding off and onto the ground. The old lady transformed into a young girl with blue hair, and the purple goo formed into a Pokemon. "Good work Ditto, Return!" the blue haired girl yelled in joy taking the Pokemon into its ball. "I, Duplica, have the greatest plan of all, and you, Ditto, will make it all possible! I will make all the girls get at Ash's throat, and then i'll gentally make my move. I've taken care of Misty, and Dawn, now i need to convince the same for the others that shall arive." Duplica said speaking into her Pokeball containing a Pokemon which can turn into anything that it saw in its life. "Ash will turn out to be mine! ALL MINE!!!" Yelled Duplica making everyone in the mall turn to her making an awkward silence.

**Dawns POV-**

I ran toward the hotel where Ash and Misty have already gone inside. I was all ready for my plan.

"Hmm, Misty's not going to be a problem to get around, all I have to do is..." Dawn said to herself but stopped to see a few of Ash's friends have arive and are inside the building already.

"Hey Ash!" Yells Max and May as May runs and pushes Misty aside and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Uh, May?" Asks Ash, "Hmm, whats up... Other than you?"

"May has been looking forward to seeing you ever since she last saw you, she has been planing out this day for at least a year!" Max said to Ash as he set May down on feet.

"I've been excited to see May also!" says Ash in return.

"What about me Ashy?" Misty asks Ash in jealousy.

"You too Misty!" Says Ash.

"Sure he has..." mutters Dawn to herself as she sees all the girls hugging and talking to Ash inside the hotel.

In a jealousy rage, I ran inside the hotel for everyone to stare at me.

"Ash, who, who are all these people?" I ask pretending that I don't know whats going on in this picture.

"Eh, Dawn meet May and Max" greeted Ash as we all wave to each other. "And Dawn, im sure you remember Misty, right?

A deep glare came to my face as I meet eye-contact with Misty.

* * *

_Ive been getting reviews, that i deleted, that were saying this story is lame and stupid, but readers, this fanfiction story isnt done yet. Theres still at the least 4 more chapters to come, so sit tight, im on it!_

_**...TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Friends or Rivals?

**Chapter 3**

**Misty's POV:**

"Dawn!" I thought to myself, "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!" I remembered the time when I first met Dawn, she was hitting on Ash the whole time! But the worst part was that he didn't seem to mind it! I felt like dragging Dawn out of the Pokemon Center, which was where we were all staying, but that wasn't the only time. Once Ash and I were talking on video chat at the Pokemon Center when he was in Sinnoh. I never saw Ash for years because he is always traveling, and then I see her, little miss Dawn who stole Ash away from the Video Cam to help her pick out a dress for the 'GPCD' (The Great Pokemon Coorenader's Dance). Everyone got to bring a partner for the dance and yes, Dawn would just HAVE to bring my Ashy and ruin my life while I let my mind wonder about what she was planning to do with him. And recently, I send a love letter to Ash telling him my feelings about him, my STRONG feelings. This took me days to write and to get the right words, and this story happened before I even knew Dawn. But I wait for days, yes, I wait for days by the mailbox only to get a letter back saying "Keep your hands off my Ashy!". Later that night, I lie in my bed just thinking of ways to torture that Mary Sue once I get my hands on her.

"Yes Ash, I remember Dawn." I said giving her a sly look with a returning death glare from Dawn who seemed to remember the whole story also. I kneeled down to pick up Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoe looking realy worn out.

"Misty! It's been a while huh? Why don't we go for a walk and catch up on old times!" Dawn suggested, with Misty knowing that Dawn didn't want to JUST talk about the 'old times'.

**Dawn's POV:**

Wait until I get my hands on you Misty! Just wait, I almost forgot about it, but that look she gave me triggered the thought! That time when Ash and I were fishing, and he was getting all the luck with the 'Misty' shaped lure. I asked to use the lure, but he tugged it back! He seemed WAY to over protective about it. Mabey he really does....

"Well, you go talk, and I'll go set up the rooms ready, Okay?" Asked Ash interrupting my thoughts saving me from deeper depression.

"Okay Ash!" I said in my most dreamy voices, only to be tugged out by Misty leaving Ash with a confused look.

*******

Before talking to me, yelling at me, or even hurting me, Misty kept dragging me out until we were in a tight ally.

"Dawn you SLUT! Stop flirting with my Ashy!" Screamed Misty at me giving me a slap of the face.

"What the hell Misty! What was that for?"

"That was for hitting on my MAN!"

"Your Man? HE IS MINE!!!"

"What! Your man? Don't make me laugh blue haired Miltank!

"Miltank? What the shi..." I was interrupted by a low mean voice.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you two hotties, I'm just passing through this tight... dark... ally." A tall buffed mean looking biker dude said staring at me and Misty.

The Biker came slowly walking up to us while staring at mine and Misty's boobs.

"Ah, Misty," I whispered, "I think we better go now!"

"Right!" she replied, but before she took a step, the Biker grabbed her around the waist. "Dawn! Dawn help me!"

"No need! Imma take good care of this one!" The Biker turned around putting his hand under her Shirt.

"Don't worry Misty, wait one second!" I randomly grabbed a Pokeball from my backpack in order to stop Misty from getting raped. I usually wouldn't do this for Misty where were having a feud, but if that gangster grabbed me insted of Misty, I'd want her to help me too! I through the ball only to see my Pachirisu standing ahead of me. "Great! Pachirisu use thunderbolt, and aim for the Biker!" A yellow flash of lightning came from the squirrel Pokemon and hit the Biker in the head. He fell to the ground as Misty made it out of his tight grip and ran down towards me, still in shock.

''I'll be back! JUST WAIT! I, Aaron, Boss of Team Bacterius, does never EVER give up, I'll be after you two chipmunks! Just wait, Watch you're back {side}!" Yelled Aaron in a thretening voice.

"Dawn! Thank you! You saved me, That jerk is a phyco!" Misty said in relief, "I don't know how to thank you!"

"Well... How about keeping off Ash's back?"

"I'm sorry but no! I can't do that, but I'll do anything elce. God, you can't believe that two minute experience, he was squeezing my breasts and oh my god, I couldn't stand it! The only hands I want for that job is Ash's."

"About that favor!" I interrupted before she could say anymore. "Why don't we try to teem up and eliminate May and Melody out of the compitition!"

"Competition? Melody?" Misty asked in extreme confusion.

"Yes, Melody just came after we left, I saw her walk in the Hotel, and kiss Ash on the cheek." I said watching Misty make a fist out of jealousy, well I almost cried while talking about Melody.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Misty

"Because I would have CRIED!" I answered.

"Oh, and about this competition..."

"I was just thinking, I see all the girls that arrived so far have hit on Ash, so this week is like a compition for Ash's heart." I said knowing that it will be a piece of cake because of the advice the 'Old Lady' gave meis all I needed. 'I wont give up'.

"Well, yes, I guess you're right! I'll tell you what, for saving me from being raped, why don't we team up and knock the other girls out of the competition! Good idea?"

"But, I wanna flirt with him, that's the reason that I travel with.. hi..m." I said knowing Misty will probably use that to help gain strength on her claim.

"Seriously? That's the only reason why you travel with him? So you will have a chance to start something with him?"

"Well, no, but i kinda... Yeah, it is."

"To tell you the truth, that's the whole reason I stalked him and began traveling with him. When you said Melody was here, I felt like running up to the hotel and KILL HER! The last time I saw her was years ago, she was teasing me about likeing Ash, but she also... Kissed him." Misty screamed knowing that this conversation will make her want to murder Melody more.

"Misty, calm down, how about we go back to the hotel and talk up a plan about getting the girls away from Ash. Good idea?" I said trying to get Misty's mind off violence.

"I guess, yeah, this can't be hard at all! If we eliminate, in a non killing way, Melody and May, I won't have a challenge at all!"

"What about me?

"Well, you'r so high tempered, and... Plain."

"HIGH TEMPERED AND PLAIN? Are those your Last Words?"

*******

**Misty's POV-**

Dawn and I were walking towards the hotel when we saw the mall, and knowing us, we had to stop and shop. In the store we went seperate ways and met back with two full bags in frount of a french resterant built in to the mall, it was called the "La Petite Salon". It smelled so good inside that we stopped to have a bite.

"Misty, can you please order for me, I need to go wash my hands, here's my purse. And make the order under fifty dollars please, thats all I have." Asked Dawn

"Yeah sure, thats all i have too."

"Okay then, just order for me what you're haveing." Said Dawn while skipping toward the girl's washroom.

"Yes Dawn, I'll order something for you under fifty dollars, how about Caterpie Pie, eww!" I said to myself. "What does she have in this purse of her's? Hmm, a PokeNav, her diary, her compact, a few pokeballs, a camera, three ten dollar bills, four five dollar bills, a picture of Ash, NAKED? WHERE IN THE FUCKIN' HELL DID SHE GET THIS, that SLUT! Hmm, I bet she has more of these, I'll take the SD card out of her camera and look at them later, haha I can use it both ways! For my enjoyment, and for MY CLAIM, Ash will hate her when he see this!" I Yelled followed with an evil laugh making everyone turn and stare at me.

*******

After the delicious dinner, Dawn and I started walking toward the hotel thinking of plans on eliminating the other girls. I already have my idea of getting Dawn out of the game, I just show Ash the pictures Dawn took of Ash naked and Ash would HAVE to get mad at her, and he would be mine! Just like that 'Old Lady' told me in the mall, "Don't give up!"

Dawn and I headed to the Hotel with big evil smiles on our faces. We peaked into the Hotel lobby to our surprises to see... Oh My God!!!!!

* * *

**Readers Choice: **I haven't desided who is going to win the competition, or if anyone is for that matter. Make a **review** and tell me who your favourite shipper for Ash is, the majority wins! But the voting will go on until April 30th. Thank You.

PS. I got some friends who also have some opinions of their own.

*******************

**To ****B****e ****C****ontinued!**


	4. Fight than Fun?

**Chapter 4**

**Misty's POV:**

Dawn and I headed to the Hotel with big evil smiles on our faces. We peaked into the Hotel lobby to our surprises to see... Oh My God!!!!!

"MAY! MAY GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs! May was lying on top of Ash on the couch in the lobby Making Out with Ash.

"WHA!" May yelled in surprisement to see Dawn and I staring at her with our fists ready and death in our eyes. "We didn't do anything!"

"Other than make out, ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!" Dawn shouted

Ash sat up after he regained conscience and started listening to the big fight.

"You can't just cheat and win Ash that way!" I Yelled

"This way? This was a harmless kiss! I bet YOU thought you could win Ash like the way YOU'RE trying!" May thundered

"What?"

"You just wave your hips like a pair of windshield whippers every time you pass him! But like me, all I try to do is be nice to him!" Said May with her temper starting to die down.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked absent mindedly.

"SHUT UP ASH!" May yelled

"Don't talk to my Ashy poo like dat!" Said Melody to May who was listening from outside as she entered and sat down beside Ash and grabed his Arm giving him a kiss.

"What the god damn hell is going on here?!?" Asked a formelior voice asked.

"Brock?" We all asked, except Melody who never met him since when she first planted her eyes on Ash was when Ash and I were traviling with Tracy.

"Annnnnnd..." said Brock as he grabed the arm of a tall red headed girl with a nurses suit and hat on, "Nurse Joy of Pewter City!"

"Nice!" Complimented Ash as he tryed to stand up only to see that Melody had a strong grip on Ash's arm.

"But, what's going on Ash?" Asked Brock

"I have not a clue!" Answered Ash

"Ash? Can I have a quick chat with you?" Asked Brock.

"Sure!" Ash slid Melody's hand off his arm quickly leaving a cut from the tight hold she had.

Ash walked over towards Brock and Brock trailed Ash outside.

"Ash, I'm pretty sure what's happening here!"

"What is it! I'm dying to know!"

"All four of the girls have a giant crush on you!"

"Really?"

"...Wow Ash, I knew you weren't experenced in love when you were tied up in Pokemon, but i bet even Max could notice the girls hitting on you!"

"Really? Are you serious? They ALL like me?"  
"By george i think you got it!"

"Wow, but how is this going to work? Their is one of me, and four girls."

"Ash, as you see, it's not going to work, you can't have all of them! You can only have one!"

***

**Ash's Pov:**

Later that night, Me and my friends went up to their rooms. Their were six single bed rooms, one for each of the girls, and one for Brock and Joy, and the last one, For me.

I went to the one in the middle. It was a nice room, their was a 'Mon' Computer and a king sized bed, a plasma television and a nice bathroom, and two strange doors on the left and right walls.

"I wonder where these lead." I crept up to the two strange doors and opened one and peaked through it.

"AHHHHHH!!!" May screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry May! I didn't see a thing!" I covered his eye to keep him from seeing May's half naked body. I really don't usually notice stuff this, but May actually has a nice figure!

"Ash? It's alright, you can open you're eyes." Said May gentally.

"May, NO! I don't want to see you're... Oh good." I opened his eyes to see May had put a shirt on. "I'm so sorry about walking in on you like that May."

"It's okay Ash, and I wanna apologize for kissing you earlier today."

"Oh, it's okay." I heared a foot step behind him. I turned around, but nothing was there. "Well, I better go back, I'm pretty drained."

"Ok, sweet dreams Ashy!"

I turned around and headed toward the bathroom. I Picked up a spare cup that was sitting on the sink and filled it with water. Turning around to dry my hands, I heard a 'Clink' sound behind me, I turned around and saw that there was nothing there.

"Hmm, must just be my imagination." I said and drank the water I recently poured.

**Dawns Pov:**

Not knowing anything, Ash drank the water with a long lasting sleeping pill I bought while I was at the store, It will make him sleep for hours without waking up due to anything, even an earthquake!

Ash slowly walked toward his bed before dropping down and instantly sleeping.

"Now it's time for me to have some fun!" I said to myself before walking up to the bed and entering the sheets with him to make an earthquake of our own!

* * *

I took the reviewers/friends/random peoples choices, no, it didn't add up to be who you're thinking, even though theirs still some time to vote on who you would like Ash to be with (May, Misty or Dawn) The next chapter is going to be based on one single girl.

Still time to vote on the outcome of the story so do so before April 30th!!!!!

ThankYou!


End file.
